Tão Fria Como Eu
by joana75
Summary: Como te sentirias se matasses a única pessoa que foi capaz de te amar? AU - Vampiros.


**Tão Fria Como Eu**

oOo

«Como te sentirias se matasses a única pessoa que foi capaz de te amar?»

oOo

_Não faço a menor ideia do que vou escrever... Sei sobre o que queria e devia falar... Mas é demasiado doloroso fazê-lo. E tenho medo. _

_ Devia falar do dia em que a matei. Do dia em que perdi a pequena luzinha que conseguiu entrar na escuridão da minha vida. Do dia em que a matei, destruí sem qualquer hipótese de regresso, aniquilei de forma brutal e tão... Penosa... Para ambos. Foi o dia em que me suicidei. Matei-me. Morri com ela. Ela tinha finalmente sido capaz de me tornar alguém, ela ressuscitou-me – talvez não seja este o termo porque antes nunca chegara a estar vivo – ela deu-me vida... E amor. Ela entregou-se a mim de todas as formas possíveis... Ela foi realmente minha apenas quando a matei. Fiquei com ela. Ela ainda é minha. E eu serei para sempre dela. _

_ Jamais terei palavras para a descrever... Mas posso tentar. No dia em que nos conhecemos, 11 de Agosto, ela tinha uma camisola azul-escura com uma estrela de cinco pontas branca, as calças largas e rotas mostravam a sua carne timidamente e ficavam-lhe tão bem... Tinha o cabelo preso, no alto da cabeça, mas mesmo assim, e sem estar muito perto, sentia o perfume do seu champô... Não sei identificar o cheiro de outra forma: era o cheiro dela. O seu cabelo reflectiria a luz do sol, se ele brilhasse nesse dia. Mas estava a chover, em Agosto, bem sei, mas a chuva era tanta... A sua cara estava repleta de pequenos brilhantes de prata, gotas de água tão cintilantes... Ela parecia uma daquelas fadas luminosas e ingénuas, daquelas dos filmes... Foi realmente uma fada. Uma incrivelmente poderosa, conseguiu transformar-me... Transformar dor e ódio, sangue e nada mais do que um cadáver, em amor e felicidade, em luz e tanta mas tanta vida... Era uma alquimista... Era uma fada, um anjo, uma santa... Era ela. Era tudo. E por isso eu queria tê-la, ela seria minha. Mesmo que eu não quisesse. Mentiria se dissesse que não desejava todo o seu ser, que não queria matá-la já ali, mas também o faria se dissesse que não fiz tudo o que fui capaz para o evitar. A razão porque a queria não era de todo relacionada com alguma coisa física, não era desejo sexual, não a desejava pela sua beleza – por muito que a achasse a mais bela – não desejava matá-la pelo seu sangue – quente, via-o correr-lhe nas veias, que devia ser o mais doce... Como ela – nem pela sua carne ou pela pele que a escondia. Desejava-a toda. Queria-a toda. Queria tudo: queria o mundo. Ela era o mundo e eu... Um qualquer ditador e tirano sangrento, odiado, que queria o mundo. _

_ Mas nesse estranho dia, dia de chuva em Agosto, dia em que a vi pela primeira vez, senti a minha fome, desejei algo como nunca acontecera antes. _

_ Sem crer os seus olhos cruzaram-se com meus, os seus olhos de gelo, de um azul céu tão forte e claro que se tornavam desconcertantes, e senti o meu coração bater. Até então não sabia que tinha coração._

oOo

_Não sou capaz, e nunca serei, de descrever a dor. Uma dor persistente, imortal, uma dor que parece rasgar-me as entranhas continuamente – mas olho-me ao espelho e estou inteiro. _

_ Dói mas não me mata, não me magoa de forma que possa mostrá-lo. Dói! _

_As pessoas habitualmente chamam-lhe solidão. Eu prefiro manter esta dor anónima, talvez se eu não souber o seu nome ela não queira saber o meu e me deixe sozinho – ainda mais sozinho. De certa forma ela é a minha única companhia, não devia tratá-la assim. _

_No entanto, ela está comigo há tanto tempo, pode dizer-se que já é parte de mim, sem ela eu não era eu. A dor. Sofrimento é uma palavra muito pesada, tortura também, por isso dor. Apenas dor._

oOo

_Desde que a vi que nunca mais fui capaz de pensar com clareza. Continuei a matar outros e outras mas era ela que não me saía da cabeça, o seu calor. _

_Queria evitar fazê-lo mas não podemos ir contra a nossa natureza… E talvez até estivesse escrito, algures, que eu deveria tomá-la. _

_Depois disso, do que fiz, do que me atrevi a fazer, percebi finalmente a razão porque somos chamados de monstros, temidos como bestas e que somos afinal mais brutais que qualquer outro animal. _

_Por muito maus que sejam, os animais têm instintos maternais, sentimentos de camaradagem, talvez até de amor, mas pelo menos de lealdade. Nós não. _

_Há quem nos chame de demónios, quem nos trate por vampiros, que nos designe por anjos até… O verdadeiro nome ninguém o sabe – e não interessa. Porque nós alimentamo-nos de coisas que apenas os humanos nos podem dar e das quais eles precisam para viver: sexo, pensamentos e sangue. _

_Eu poderia alimentar-me do que quer que fosse, posso comer bolachas de chocolate ou mastigar uma laranja, mas o seu sabor não pode ser comparado ao do sangue. Quem já sentiu aquele cheiro metálico e saboreou aquela vermelhidão da carne, sabe que não existe nada neste mundo capaz de o superar. O pior, ou talvez melhor, nem eu sei, é que quanto mais inocentes forem as pessoas de quem bebemos e quanto mais fortes os seus sentimentos por nós melhor saberá prová-lo… Tão bom… Ao ponto de não ter sido capaz de parar. È por estas razões que muitos como eu preferem crianças, pelo menos os que apenas se alimentam de sangue, a sua ingenuidade e confiança fazem o gosto tornar-se insuportável… _

_Há quem acredite em almas gémeas, a nossa crença não passa de uma ligeira variação dessa, acreditamos que há humanos com um cheiro, sabor e beleza que existem apenas para nós, que devemos procurar essa pessoa porque ela é nossa, nos pertenc única capaz de nos satisfazer e preencher totalmente… Talvez não passe de uma forma de _coisas_ como nós darem sentido à sua existência amaldiçoada, mas eu acreditava fielmente nisso quando a conheci. Tinha passado mais de cem anos à sua procura e ela nasceu e cresceu precisamente na minha cidade natal. _

_ Naquele ano, desisti da minha busca inglória, percorrera o mundo, conhecera todo o tipo de gente, mordera e matara todo o tipo de gente. Conheci gueixas e princesas, homens e mulheres, crianças e idosos, conheci toda a gente, falei com toda a gente; experimentei tudo o que mil vezes já tinha sido experimentado pela primeira vez. _

_ Mas desisti, e então, senti uma enorme necessidade de regressar, de ver a minha antiga casa e sentir o calor do sol sentado no meu jardim… _

_ Não foi difícil entrar na vida dela depois do nosso vago encontra à chuva, bastou-me inscrever na escola e aproximei-me devagar, como um lobo de uma inocente ovelha, à espera do momento certo. _

_ Finalmente, no dia 5 de Maio, ela veio a minha casa, o temporal que se fez estava do meu lado, reteve-a lá durante a noite. Só que a noite era a pior parte do dia, os meus desejos animalescos pareciam rastejar pé ante pé das profundezas da minha mente e, bem antes da meia noite, enquanto ela vestia um pijama meu, começava a imaginar como seria tê-la nos meus braços, agarrá-la brutalmente – partindo-a se fosse preciso – e não a largar até ela estar morta, gelidamente inerte e agarrada a mim. _

oOo

- Está fantástico… – disse a rapariga, ainda olhando para as folhas rabiscadas à mão pelo rapaz à sua frente – Não sei como foste capaz de arranjar uma história como esta, mas já que participo, vais ter mesmo de me contar o fim! – continuou sorrindo.

Olhando para ela, sorriu-lhe em resposta. Não era óbvio desde o início qual seria o final da história?

«Como te sentirias se matasses a única pessoa que foi capaz de te amar?», ecoou na sua cabeça aquela pergunta de novo.

Olhou-a nos olhos, a chuva lá fora caía com força e o vento juntava-se-lhe rugindo. Mesmo que resolvesse gritar, jamais poderia ser ouvida…

Falhou de repente a luz, como era comum durante a trovoada, e a pele macia dela iluminada por um relâmpago chamou-o enfim. Agarrando-a contra si com toda a força, encostou os lábios ao pescoço níveo dela. E mordeu, enterrou os dentes com semelhante força que ela efectivamente gritou, mas isso não o fez parar.

Não parou quando ela lhe pediu, chorosamente, que o fizesse. Não parou quando sentiu o seu aperto afrouxar. Não parou quando as pernas dela começaram a tremer e o seu coração a abrandar. Não parou até estar satisfeito. Aí, então parou.

«Como te sentirias se matasses a única pessoa que foi capaz de te amar?»

- Continuo sem o saber – murmurou, deixando-a cair na cama, para onde a levara – mas sei como te sinto a ti… – acariciou-lhe levemente os cabelos róseos – Estás finalmente tão fria como eu.


End file.
